happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Time Pretty Cure!
New Time Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's second fanseries on this wiki and takes place after Change! Pretty Cure! Story New Time Pretty Cure! Episodes 14 years old girl Kato Atsuko used to live as normal girl. She spent time with her friends and do thinks normal girls do. But one day she found mysterious bunny like creature Mimi and found out that her dog Miki was actually born in other world and can speak. Now together with her best friend Sakura, younger sister Michiru, Mimi and Miki she has to protect world. There is also mysterious Cure Future who doesn't want to join their group. New Pretty Cure series is here and new adventures wait for us! Characters Pretty Cure Kato Atsuko - Atsuko is energetic 14 years old girl, who is great at sports and loves eating and can sometiems be very lazy and childish. When she was very young she got pet dog Miki for birthday and was very suprised when she found out that he can talk. Her alter ego is Cure Trust. Kagome Sakura - Sakura is clever 14 years old girl and Atsuko's childhood friend. She is top student of class and also very good at cooking. Her family owns runs restaurant Kagome Smile and Sakura often helps her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Truth. Kato Michiru - Michiru is 12 years old girl and Atsuko's sister. She is two years younger than her, but often thinks that she is much more mature than her. Michiru has cat Rina and when she found out that Miki can talk she decided to find out if Rina can talk too. Her alter ego is Cure Special. Cure Future '- Cure Future is pretty cure that appear in episode 1 but doesn't want to join other three and don't want to tell them reason. '''Cure Time '- Cure Time is mysterious cure that is first time mentioned later in series. Fairies '''Miki - Miki is dog Atsuko get for her fifth birthday. In episode 1 she found out that he is actually from Time Kingdom. Mimi - Mimi is bunny like fairy that went to earth to search for pretty cure. Leo '- Leo is lion like fairy that is with Cure Future. He is often worried about her and want her to become friends with other three cures. Villains Main villain & monster 'Stop - Main villain of series. StopingStoping - Monsters of series No Time Trio No Time Trio is name of first three villains that appear. Mat '- First villain that appear. 'Jar '- Second villain that appear. 'Bella '- Third villain that appear. Time Band Time Band is group of four villains who pretend to work as music band and have a lot of fans but actually they are doing this to colect Stop Energy. 'Kazu - Kazu is older than Sa but younger than Jora and Mari. His human alter ego is Yomikawa Kazuki. Jora - Jora is the oldest and also the most powerful from Time Band. His human alter ego is Aida Jordan. Mari - Mari is second oldest from Time Band. His human alter ego is Akokawa Marian. Sa '- Sa is youngest from Time Band. His human alter ego is ''Kagome Sam. Others '''Kato Nozomi - Nozomi is Atsuko and Michiru's mother. Kato Yukito - Yukito is Atsuko and Michiru's father. Kato Eria - Eria is Atsuko and Michiru's grandmother. She seem to know about Pretty Cure. Kagome Maria '- Maria is Sakura's mother. 'Kagome Toma '- Toma is Sakura's father. 'Kagome Toya '- Toya is Sakura's older brother. 'Miyu Haruka '- Haruka is 14 years old girl and transfer student in Atsuko and Sakura's class. Locations 'Time Kingdom '- Place where fairies came from. 'Tree Town '- Tree Town is town where girls live. Items 'New Heart Watch - Transformation item. Trivia *This is first series that started with three cures and get two more later. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Time Pretty Cure! Category:User:MoonlightRainbow